


Cherry Red

by Zilchtastic



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilchtastic/pseuds/Zilchtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Boss," Reno said, and even <i>he</i> could hear the grin in his voice, "you got some strange kinks."</p><p>"You have no idea." Rufus wriggled a little, glancing back over his shoulder. "Are you going to use that, or do I have to make it an order?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Red

It was a rare thing to have Rufus ShinRa naked and tied to the bed, his face in the pillows and his ass in the air. It was rarer still to have him that way because he'd _asked_ for it.

"Over on the table." Rufus jerked his head, and his voice sounded breathless, tight with anticipation. Reno leaned over to check it out, because he figured he could be magnanimous, just this once.

The paddle caught his eye immediately now that it'd been pointed out. He picked it up-- wood covered in black leather that had matched the polished top of the ebony nightstand. Leave it to Rufus to make sure his sex toys matched the decor.

"Boss," Reno said, and even _he_ could hear the grin in his voice, "you got some strange kinks."

"You have no idea." Rufus wriggled a little, glancing back over his shoulder. "Are you going to use that, or do I have to make it an order?"

Reno's grin went glass-sharp. He grabbed a handful of baby-soft blond hair and used it to shove Rufus's head down, pinning him.

"Right now, you ain't exactly in a place to give orders." He tested the paddle's weight in his hand, visually lining up his first swing. "You ready, Boss?"

"Fuck you, Reno, you--"

The first smack echoed in the room, made Rufus jump despite the vicious hold on his hair.

"Count," said Reno, as he watched the mark across Rufus's backside bloom cherry-red. "And if you mess up, I'll have to start all over again."


End file.
